Un stimulant pour Drago Malefoy
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Ou comment Hermione est prête à tout pour avoir un dossier d'ASPICS irréprochable. OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : **stimulant** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

**Note **: Pas inspirée la mademoiselle...

* * *

Tous les élèves présents dans les couloirs se poussaient sur son passage. Il était vrai qu'a ce moment là elle paraissait assez effrayante, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges de colère. Le fait qu'elle marmonnait sans cesse des « sale fouine » et autres « je vais tuer ce crétin peroxydé » dans sa barbe inexistante n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Sans même s'apercevoir que les autres élèves semblaient avoir peur d'elle, Hermione continua son chemin, martelant le sol à chaque pas, comme si elle voulait le trouer de ses talons.

Elle finit par arriver à la salle commune et s'effondra dans un fauteuil, près de ses trois amis qui échangèrent des coups d'œil éloquents.

« Alors ? »

« Alors rien ! Comme d'habitude. Il ne veut rien faire, rien savoir, il est mou comme un véracrasse flasque et il m'énerve. J'ai envie de le réduire en charpie, de le découper en morceau et de le faire bouillir dans mon chaudron…quoi qu'il risquerait de le trouer. Ce mec est toxique ! »

Ron réprima un éclat de rire, Harry sembla s'inquiéter un peu et Ginny eut pitié de son amie.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas. Laisse-tomber Hermione. Tu t'en fiche après tout. »

« Non, je ne m'en fiche certainement pas. Je te rappelles juste que Rogue a dit que si je n'aidais pas Malefoy a rattraper ses lacunes en métamorphose, il me mettrait une mauvaise appréciation dans mon dossier d'ASPICS. Tu te rends compte ? Et je suis sure que blondie le sais et il en fait exprès. Il se fiche d'avoir un Troll en métamorphose tant que je me retrouve avec une mauvaise appréciation. Et ça, je refuse que ça arrive ! »

« Herm'…tout les autres professeurs te mettrons une excellente appréciation, celle de Rogue passera inaperçue. »

Ron compris qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire lorsqu'Hermione se leva brusquement. Elle le regarda comme si il était une moisissure sur un rebord de baignoire et rejoignit le dortoir des filles le menton levé. Son dossier d'ASPICS ne serait PAS entaché par une mauvaise appréciation.

« Ces céréales ne t'ont rien fait » Commenta Harry en voyant Hermione plonger rageusement sa cuillère dans son bol.

« Si…regarde-les. Elles sont molles, comme Malefoy. Je vous jure que si ce soir il continue, je le tue. »

« Peut-être que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre. Tu devrais t'y prendre autrement »

« Lavande ! On ne t'as jamais expliqué que c'est malpoli d'écouter les conversations des autres. »

« Elle n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort…peut-être que tu devrais t'y prendre autrement. Trouve une manière de le stimuler. »

« Son cerveau n'est PAS stimulable…il n'a pas de cerveau. »

Ses cours allant bientôt commencer, Ginny ramassa son sac et se leva. Mais elle prit quand même le temps de se pencher à l'oreille d'Hermione et de lui murmurer : « C'est un homme…si tu ne peux pas stimuler son cerveau, stimule autre chose. »

Interloquée, Hermione la regarda partir, son cerveau tournant à mille a l'heure…qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?

Quand elle réalisa enfin, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Ginny ne pensait tout de même pas que…non… « _une bonne appréciation_ » souffla une voix dans sa tête. D'accord ! Mais elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à… « _une bonne appréciation de Rogue_ ». Est-ce qu'elle tenait à ce point à cette appréciation ? Était-elle prête à s'humilier devant blondie ? La réponse s'imposait : oui, bien sur qu'elle était prête à ça. Il était hors de question que les meilleures universités lui passent sous le nez juste à cause d'un maitre de potions au cheveux graisseux et d'un imbécile aux cheveux fluo.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette cape Granger ? Tu t'es prise pour un mangemort ? Tu sais que ça ne se fait plus les capes qui arrivent au chevilles ? On ne voit même pas tes chaussures. »

« Tais-toi le mou du genou ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas travailler. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi me mettrais-je à travailler ? »

« Parce que je t'ai trouvé un stimulant. Quelque chose qui te poussera à étudier correctement. »

« Voir ta tête quand tu liras l'appréciation de Rogue sur ton dossier d'ASPICS est un excellent stimulant pour ne _pas travailler._ Tu ne trouveras ja… »

Malefoy ne termina jamais sa phrase parce qu'il perdit d'un seul coup la faculté de parler. Il l'avait perdue au moment ou Hermione avait laissé tomber sa cape, révélant des talons vertigineux, un mini short et un chemisier trop petit, dont les deux premiers boutons étaient défaits. Hermione ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se demandait même si elle pourrait s'envoyer un oubliette à elle-même sans en subir de dommages. Mais en tout cas, Malefoy avait l'air captivé…pour une fois.

« Que penses-tu de mon stimulant Malefoy ? » Dit-elle en se penchant au dessus de lui.

Elle vit clairement son regard se poser sur sa poitrine et il déglutit difficilement.

« Je peux toucher ? » Demanda-t-il en avançant la main.

« Ca va pas non ! On regarde avec les yeux…maintenant, si tu veux en voir plus, prend ta baguette et voyons si tu peux métamorphoser un chemisier rouge en un débardeur blanc, légèrement transparent parce que je te rappelles que les nuances sont au programme des ASPICS ! »

« Granger, tu as conscience que maintenant que j'ai vu ça une fois, je me fiche complètement de travailler demain…et après-demain. »

« Oh…mais il y a une récompense Malefoy. Si tu as une bonne note aux ASPICS…tu auras le droit de toucher. »

Un mois et demi plus tard, Hermione tenait son dossier d'ASPICS impeccable contre elle et Malefoy avait un joli Effort Exceptionnel en Métamorphose. Elle l'avait évité des jours durant mais il réussit à la coincer dans le Poudlard Express.

« Granger, je viens réclamer mon du. »

« A oui, vas-y, touche. »

Il tendit une main avide vers sa poitrine mais elle croisa subitement les bras et il ne put toucher que son avant-bras gauche.

« Granger… »

« Ca y est, tu as touché, tu es content ? »

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien touché tu tout. »

« Si, tu viens de toucher mon sublime avant-bras ! »

« Mais… »

« Quand j'ai dit que tu pourrais toucher, je n'ai pas précisé quoi. Bonne vacances Malefoy et à jamais. »

Elle s'enfuit en riant aux éclats, laissant un Malefoy furieux et dépité derrière elle. La garce.

* * *

Oui, ne n'est pas fameux. Je m'en excuse et je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes mais en une heure, la relecture est anarchique voire inexistante.

Les bénéfices des reviews servent à fleurir la tombe de Dobby so...reviewez ^^


End file.
